Seaching For The One Who Completes Me
by IsItYoungLoveOrYoungLust
Summary: Itachi is looking for his brother. With Deidara's help.Reviews welcomed  and read the note at the beginning of the story please.Major couple: ItachiXSasuke. Minor: SakuraXDeidara. Hints of DeidaraXSasuke, onesided in later chapters. Mature Content!
1. Uchiha Manor

Ok, well this is my first story that isn't a short one-shot. So it's pretty difficult, with my hectic life to write but I'm trying my best so bear with me here!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (If I did I'd make Deidara and Sakura a couple, And Itachi and Sasuke a couple. But sadly I don't, lol.)

* * *

"Is it long till we've reached your old house, un," Deidara muttered under his breathe. He was completely tired. And confused on why they were visiting the younger man's old home. "Shut up Deidara. We're almost there. Be happy that Kisame is busy and Pein-sama sent you here with me on a mission," the Uchiha muttered back. 

'I wonder what my brother's up to. I hear he's with Orochimaru, the stupid snake bastard. Well looks like I'm going to have to track him down, starting with anything I might find here regarding the last time he visited here and if he visits regularly...As we have some unfinished business to tend to,' Itachi was thinking.

After that everything went silent, Deidara making his clay birds in case of trouble and Itachi lost in thought. Finally once arriving at the Uchiha Manor Itachi said "We're here."

And Deidara replied "Nice place. What does this have to do with locating your brother, un?" Itachi, of course ignored that question, and just gave Deidara a small smirk instead of a reply.

Itachi began to walk the streets, memories of his past murders coming back to him. A little regret was present in his eyes. But soon it left, and he was his cold, impassive self again. Deidara just followed him, knowing Itachi knew what he was doing. Suddenly Itachi froze at the sight of his old home. One single tear formed in his each of his eyes clouding his vision ever so slightly.

"My old house," he mumbled to Deidara. Slowly he walked into the house. Memories came back to him. Not of his parents, or his family, just of his love. His only love, Sasuke. Soon the memories filled his thoughts, as he was thinking 'There was the place I kissed first Sasuke. The day before I killed my family. He has never forgiven me for leaving him. And has never forgiven me for killing our family. Not like they cared anyway. They just wanted our power. Little did they know what I was going to do to them.'

Soon they began to search the house, and after a while passed Itachi said, rather loudly "I found something that may be of some help. A kunai, with a piece of Sasuke's shirt on it. Couldn't be older than a few months." "Look some blood, un," Deidara said pointing close to the kunai. "It as to be recent. A few days old at the most," Itachi replied while examining the blood.

It's late Itachi. Do you want to continue looking or get some rest. It'd be easier to look during the day, and we couldn't look without much rest. So what do you want to do...un?" Deidara questioned Itachi. "My father's room is in there sleep there," Itachi said pointing to the room. "I shall be in my old room across the hall." Then they both proceeded to enter the rooms. 'Least he could do is answer with a real answer, un," Deidara thought.

Itachi soon began to drift into a deep sleep. Comfort surrounding him.

((Itachi's Dream:))

_"Shhh little brother it'll all be okay. Just look into my eyes. I love you I always will" Itachi said to the younger Uchiha._

_Before kissing him, ever so tenderly. Sasuke was kissing him back. Neither of their parents would be home for a few hours. Soon Itachi began to wrap his arms around his brother and take off Sasuke's shirt. His hands drifting down caressing Sasuke. Then he broke the kiss. Sucking gently, and nipping at Sasuke's neck, making him moan. soon Itachi discarded his shirt and pants. Then he pulled down Sasuke's pants gently kissing his way to Sasuke's member._

_What was going to happen the next day was present in his mind. Itachi suddenly looked up at his brother, as if questioning whether to remove his boxers or not. The younger replied with a small nod. Then Itachi pulled them down and brought his brother's member into his mouth. Sucking on it, and teasing it with his tongue. Making Sasuke moan loudly, and scream "Itachi" as he came in his brother's mouth._

_Soon Itachi caught him in another sweet kiss. There tongues exploring each other's mouths. Soon Itachi discarded his own boxers and said "This will hurt but do you want this," hoping his brother knew what he meant. And Sasuke said "Yes Itachi, I want this. I want you."_

_Then Itachi put one of his digits in his brother's ass, Sasuke bit his lip in pain. But soon Itachi added another and Sasuke began to moan. Itachi picked up Sasuke and took him to his room, and placed them both on his bed. Itachi lifted up Sasuke and brought him down onto his willing cock._

_Tears started to fall down Sasuke's face and Itachi kissed each one of them. Sasuke soon began to moan as Itachi went faster. Itachi's thrusts had a perfect pattern to them. Perfect just like Itachi. And everything Itachi does._

_Soft moans came from Itachi, and the both of them came together. Screaming each other's names. And then Itachi whispered "I love you Otouto." And a soft voice replied "I love you, too Aniki."_

Soon Itachi awoke angry that he was still haunted by that memory.

* * *

Me: Should I continue this story or just leave it? If I get 5 review I'll continue. If not I won't until I get 5 reviews, saying they either like it or want it continued. And I know the story sucks, lol... 

Deidara: So review, un.

Me::nods head:: And all flames will be thrown at Itachi...which is veryyyyy sad ::pouts::

Itachi: Don't flame or I will hurt you.

Me: Well said...GOOD BYE...Hope you'll review. Because everyone wants reviews...Wouldn't you if you write fanfics! Remember what comes around, goes around! AND NO REVIEWSNO MORE STORY!


	2. Meeting With Sakura

Okay yay! You want me to continue...For now, lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A few moments after Itachi awoke there was a loud bang. 'Sounds like Deidara's bird I better see what happened,' Itachi was thinking as he walked into the parlor. Not expecting what he saw it was ANBU from the Hidden Leaf Village. With a small smirk Itachi stared at the ANBU, only two people. 'What do they think Deidara and me are weak? Well let's just show them how weak we _really_ are.' Itachi's smirk grew bigger while thinking that.

Within a short time they had both ANBU members on the verge of dying. Then Deidara said "Where do we go Itachi? There's very few places we could search for your brother ,un." "Let's go find that pink-haired girl that's looking for my brother. She might have more information than us. She seems to like my brother a lot," Itachi replied his eyes furious at the mention of the girl. Deidara just nodded, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He remembered this girl. The one that helped kill his beloved Sasori. The same girl he developed a small crush on since that fight. 'I hope she doesn't still like Sasuke ,un,' Deidara thought.

Itachi walked out of the house, and Deidara was just a few feet behind him. With no lead what so ever where Sakura could be they searched the area for a while, Cloaking their presence and hiding in the shadows, until seeing a girl with pink hair. Then they proceeded to, very quickly, pinning her to a wall.

Then quickly, barely above a whisper Itachi said "Girl, we are not here to harm you. We want to find Sasuke. I want no harm to come to him. I just need your help." Sakura's face turned into an angry expression. Her inner Sakura saying 'Punch him, scream, call ANBU!' But instead she said "I'll help you but you must take me with you. I know your brother's movements better than you. Naruto and I have been trying to find him for a while, now. And the next time you call me girl I'm screaming for ANBU and punching your face in! My name is Sakura Haruno, and remember that."

With nothing else to do, and no one else to help him find his beloved he decided to let the girl help. 'It's no secret that Deidara has a crush on her, and hopefully she'll get over **my** Sasuke and like Deidara soon,' Itachi thought.

Then Itachi released her. And Deidara decided to speak "Sakura tell me what do you know about Sasuke ,un." Sakura scanned the area and replied "Deidara is your name isn't it? Well don't think I'm going to tell you this now. I'm going to wait. All I will tell you is that Sasuke is in the Hidden Mist Village with Orochimaru. For reasons Hokage and I don't know of." Deidara just looked at Itachi who nodded his approval of her answer, not wanting to harm this girl or Sasuke will truly never forgive him, and with no other way to get the information he decided to let her come with them.

Sakura started walking to her house motioning for Itachi and Deidara to follow her. "My parents aren't home at the moment. I can sneak you in. We'll stay the night there and tomorrow we'll leave. Is that okay with you two," Sakura asked them. Then she looked at Deidara a slight blush forming on her cheeks. 'Admit it you like Deidara,' her inner Sakura began to scream in her head.

Soon all three were in front of her house and quickly entered. "Thank god that we weren't caught. Me being found helping Akatsuki members is not good," she said with a small smile forming on her face. Which was not unnoticed by Deidara and Itachi.

Sakura looked at a clock. "My parents should be home soon. Hurry follow me to my room," she muttered to them leading them up to a small bed room. You could tell it was hers. It had some pink, red, and black in it. It had kunai near her bed. There was a few pictures of her family and friends on the walls, and on her desk there was a picture of her, Naruto and Sasuke clearly this picture was a few years old. Itachi stared at the picture, 'Did my brother really look like that? So devoid of any emotions. Much different from him as a child. Well the last time I saw him was a while ago. Seven years ago to be exact.'

Distracting him from his thought Sakura handed them each a bowl a ramon "I wasn't expecting company while saying "That was made for my parents. But I will make some more eat that then go to bed the empty bowls later." Before they could say anything she left the room.

"She must really like Sasuke, un," Deidara said to Itachi. "I think it's more wanting to like him," Itachi said before eating his food. After eating they both laid down. Deidara had Sakura on his mind. While Itachi had his beloved little brother on his mind. Both had problems sleeping.

Itachi's dream consisted of a continued memory of the previous night's dream.

((Itachi's Dream:))

_Both boys were laying next to each other. Covered in sweat and the younger one's juices. Itachi had a small smile present on his face. One of the only times he's ever smiled. Sasuke started to cuddle with his brother. Itachi nuzzled Sasuke's neck, his arms around his brother protectively.Soon they were both caught in another kiss. Then Itachi said "Sasuke-koi get dressed mother and father will be home soon." Itachi took one last look at the beauty of his brother, making Sasuke Blush. _

_While both were getting dressed Itachi said "Remember everything I do has a reason for it. And no matter what I'll always love you, Sasuke. No matter what. And after tomorrow remember I'll come back for you one day. Even if I have to search the world. Because Sasuke you are the one that completes me." Sasuke replied with a confused smile._

_Once both were dressed Itachi picked up Sasuke and laid him back in his bed and he, himself laid there, too. Then they resumed their previous position, Itachi's arms around Sasuke and Sasuke cuddled up to him. Both felt like they were in heaven, as they drifted off to sleep._

While everyone was dreaming Sakura brought the bowls out of the room, and had dinner. Then seeing how late it was she went to bed, but not before locking her bed room door. Wouldn't want her mom walking in seeing two S-ranked criminals sleeping on her floor. While walking to her bed she looked down at the two men. 'Itachi looks so much like Sasuke, if it wasn't for the two marks in his face and his hair style they'd look exactly alike. And Deidara's so cute...Wait don't I like Sasuke,' Sakura thought. Then her inner Sakura said 'You like Deidara get that through your thick head!' Soon all three were in a deep sleep, not just Itachi and Deidara.

Me:Okay this time I want a total of 13 reviews to write another chapter

Deidara:So review if you like it, Or you might not get to read more, un

Itachi:Remember all flames are thrown at me. And in return I will throw a kunai at you, Or use my Sharingan on you.

Me::Nods head:: Well said!


End file.
